disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Valvatorez
Valvatorez is a former tyrant and vampire who gave up on his powers and atrocities after promising never to drink blood again until he manages to instill fear into a girl he met 400 years ago, Artina, who died before he could do so. Valvatorez has a strong sense of pride and dignity, and considers keeping his promises as his utmost concern. He has a fascination and complete obsession with sardines, believing sardines have allowed him to regain some of the power he has lost after vowing to never again drink blood. He is the main character of ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'', where he and his party plan to take over the corrupternment of the Netherworld. Story Before he lost his powers, Valvatorez was a powerful demon feared as the Tyrant. It is revealed that Fenrich was assigned by a person named Minotrose to assassinate Valvatorez for a reward of 100,000,000 HL. When Fenrich tried to trick Valvatorez and become his ally to study his behaviour, Valvatorez thought of him as an ally. Tyrant Valvatorez believed in the power of friendship and trusted Fenrich as a comrade. Valvatorez could defeat any demon that Fenrich made him fight and anyone who wanted the bounty on his head. Fenrich decided to quit trying to assassinate Valvatorez and decide to go after Minotrose, the person who hired him to assassinate Valvatorez. Fenrich's plan to kill Minotrose and take his money had backfired on him when Minotrose took away his magic power and sealed off the moonlight so that Fenrich would be rendered powerless. Valvatorez had quickly came to rescue Fenrich from an incoming silver bullet fired by Minotrose that would had otherwise killed Fenrich. He took every silver bullet to protect Fenrich and helped him escape Minotrose's Demon Party HQ. Outside, Fenrich asked Valvatorez why he came to save him and Valvatorez told him that Fenrich was his comrade even if Fenrich joined him for the money. They decided to exact revenge on Minotrose for what he has done to them. Minotrose is defeated by the two of them and flees when Fenrich revealed that they were going to take him to Hades, the Neatherworld's Prison. Fenrich told Valvatorez that he is the master that he has been searching for and vows to him in front of the moon that he will be Valvatorez's servant for as long as the moon shines. 400 years before the start of the main game, Valvatorez had scared many humans and took as much blood as he wanted. He met Artina during a vampire hunt and wonders why she is not scared of him. Artina learns that he needs blood to survive and offers him, her blood. He refuses due to his pride and states that he will scare her in 3 days time. She makes him promise him to protect her due to an ongoing war but he had taken the promise lightly. Consequently, she is killed by spies of her own nation and Valvatorez decides that he will keep his promise, and all promises, no matter what; this being the cause of his power decline. By the time the game starts, Valvatorez is a Prinny Instructor in Hades. Along with his servant Fenrich, he trains Prinnies before they are sent to the Netherworld or Celestia. During one of his graduation ceremonies, the Prinnies were mysteriously kidnapped by an unknown force. Due to Valvatorez's promise to the Prinnies (that he would give each of them a sardine for graduating) he must find them in order to fulfill his promise. Fenrich, who has his own goal for Valvatorez, suggests searching for the one man with enough power in Hades to do this, thus setting the events that will change the Netherworld in motion. Valvatorez confronts many challenges throughout his mission, which changes according to what he believes. At first, his mission was to rescue the Prinnies in order to fulfill his promise. However, this required him to rebel against Axel, Warden of Hades, and ultimately, The President himself, as he issued the order to exterminate Prinnies due to overpopulation. After rescuing the Prinnies and facing Emizel, Valvatorez begins to question the corrupternment's methods (such as exterminating Prinnies) and why the Netherworld is collapsing into such overpopulation. When he later confronts Fuka and the Prinny X-Terminators, he is convinced that the corrupternment is trying to start a Prinny civil war and are only hiding behind their orders whilst reassuring the public, therefore causing him to start a coup to overthrow the corrupternment. Valvatorez is also forced to quell a prison riot in Hades, started by Warden Axel. He also reveals that he was once a Tyrant and Fenrich states they will usurp the current regime. Axel tries to use the forbidden prisoner, Desco, to defeat them but Desco disobeys Axel and seemingly kills him. Valvatorez mourns for Axel briefly but vows to tell Desco what a final boss should be and defeats her. After her defeat, he learns how she was created and abandoned by the humans, causing Valvatorez to officially form the Hades Party and take Desco as he promises her to train her to become a final boss. As news spreads out that Emizel had died, the real Emizel is shocked about the false news, but Valvatorez notices an error in a newspaper and decides to go the Information Bureau to correct the grammar error. When Emizel tries to identify himself as the real one to the Information Bureau's workers, they do not believe him. Valvatorez states that Emizel must learn to be independent and stop relying on his father's fame to get a name for himself. As a result, Emizel decides to reform himself into Death Emizel and joins Valvatorez to help them face the President. After the Information Bureau is conquered, a strange Prinny appears and charges the Bureau for damages to Celestia for large sums of HL. Valvatorez realizes it is a fake Prinny and tells it to reveal itself. The prinny removes it disguise and reveals itself as Vulcanus but Valvatorez quickly thinks she is a girl he had met before, by the name of Artina. In Episode 5, Valvatorez is thinking over what had really happened during the Information Bureau encounter. Fuka and Desco wonder why he called Vulcanus "Artina". Valvatorez decides to reveal his past when taking over the Mid-Level Demon Area. After the flashback, Valvatorez sees Vulcanus surrounded by a group of demons who want to kill her. Fenrich has no objections, but Valvatorez decides to save Vulcanus from the group of demons. Afterward, Valvatorez states that he was merely suppressing the demons in the area. Vulcanus says thanks, and she asks him why is he letting the demons get out of control. She escapes from them after the conversation, making Fenrich promise Valvatorez to eliminate her if she gets in the way again. They meet with Vulcanus again, yet she has already stolen the money in the area. She is about to leave when Fenrich convinces her that they have a large bounty on their heads, making Vulcanus wanting to fight the group. Valvatorez defeats her, and after they have a short conversation, Vulcanus shields Valvatorez from a bullet fired by Axel. He wonders why she protected him, and asks her not to die on him. In Episode 6, after Vulcanus is revealed to be knocked unconscious, Valvatorez decides to head over to the High Level Demon Area, a snowy graveyard. He learns of the A-Virus, a virus that is making everyone turn into Axel slowly. Valvatorez claims that he will not be affected by the virus due to his fortitude and sardine diet. He promises to find a cure for those who have been affected before turning into Axel. Valvatorez decides to go after Axel, as he claims defeating him will give a clue to the cure. After they defeat Axel and the A-Virus infected demons, it is of no use as everyone except for Valvatorez and Vulcanus turn into Axel. As a result, Valvatorez still vows to find a cure and keep the promises he made to everyone. Vulcanus decides to step in, and she cures everyone using her angel blood. She tries to give it to Valvatorez, but he refuses as he wants to keep the promise he made 400 years ago. After Vulcanus leaves in order to cure the remaining A-Virus infected, Fenrich decides it is time for them to take over the Blight House. In Episode 7, Valvatorez begins the assault on the Blight House. It isn't long before the Hades Party encounters the 600,000 elite demons that make up the President's army. However, several Prinnies arrive and tell the Hades Party that the demons who support Valvatorez have gathered to fight the bulk of the army, greatly reducing the number of troops that the Hades Party has to fight. Along the way, they encounter various legendary figures among the army, namely the Three Brutes, Four Devas, and Seven Yakshas, all of which were surprisingly unchallenging to them. Upon reaching the Ten Overlords, Fenrich pushes Valvatorez away from an onslaught of attacks. Wounded and coughing up blood, Fenrich begs Valvatorez to drink his Werewolf blood so that he can briefly regain his former powers but Valvatorez refuses. Fenrich then gets up, showing that his "death scene" was yet another foiled plot to get Valvatorez to drink blood. After defeating the Ten Overlords, the Hades Party reaches the President's Office and Valvatorez identifies him as "Death King" Hugo, whom he had fought in an unfinished battle in the past. After defeating Hugo, Valvatorez warns the others that Hugo has 3 forms and that the real battle is about to begin. To Valvatorez's shock, Hugo states that he too has severely weakened and no longer has the power to transform. Furious, Valvatorez demands to know why the Netherworld has fallen so far and Hugo reveals everything: humans no longer fear demons and instead fear each other. Because demons couldn't keep up with the rapid growth of human technology, the fear energy that powers demons has dwindled and Hugo was forced to make a deal with them that, in exchange for fear energy, the humans could harvest demon bodies to experiment on. However, Hugo admits that it was still a no-win situation and that a single human has been manipulating the Netherworld. In Episode 8, Valvatorez finds it hard to believe that the Netherworld has been controlled by a single human. Soon, a mysterious man appears before them and Valvatorez demands to know who he is. Hugo reveals that the man is the "ruler" of both the Human World and the Netherworld. The man states that he got rid of his name a long time ago and tells Valvatorez to call him Judge Nemo. He then invites the Hades Party to the Human World to prove to them how demons are no longer necessary in the universe. Before they leave, an argument begins among them about who becomes the new President. Valvatorez states that he doesn't care about being President and is willing to give the title to the first person who wants it. To their surprise, Axel appears wanting the title and begins a long-winded explanation about how he came to this Netherworld, after which Valvatorez gives Axel the position of President. Upon reaching the Human World, Valvatorez is surprised to see how advanced it has become (and is repulsed by the scent of the air pollution). They arrive at a facility where several humans wearing strange armor appear, whom Fuka identifies as Bio-Suits from Project: Zodiac. After defeating the Bio-Suits, the party enters the facility and is greeted by Nemo. Nemo then reveals the "proof" that demons are unnecessary by summoning several demon clones, horrifying the party. After defeating the clones, Valvatorez chastises Nemo for using demons as if they were nothing more than weapons. Irritated, Nemo then states his own views of humanity and how the demons failed to fulfill their duty, seemingly ignoring Vulcanus when she begs him to reconsider humanity. After Nemo leaves, Valvatorez learns from Vulcanus that Nemo has lost his faith and is unable to see or hear her as a result. Later, the party encounters Fuka's father, Genjuro Kazamatsuri, whom doesn't seem surprised to see his dead daughter in front of him. Nemo appears and brings forth more demon clones so Genjuro can observe the results. After the Hades party once again defeats the clones, Nemo decides to bring "it" out. They then bring out DES X, a finalized version of Desco who looks identical to her with a different color scheme. DES X then insults Desco for being merely a prototype and chastises Fuka for the fact that she is Genjuro's only "real" daughter. After defeating DES X, her rage peaks and rants about how she killed Fuka out of jealousy and that no matter what either she or Desco do, they'll never truly be Genjuro's daughters. She then begins regenerating and grows to immense size, challenging the party once again. After defeating DES X once again, Valvatorez learns from Genjuro that Fuka had ambitions to take over the world as a child and that his research was to help her in that pursuit, finally identifying the reason she fell to Hades. Nemo then appears and congratulates Valvatorez and the party for stopping the demon clone project, but reveals that he had a Plan B for destroying the Human World: blow up the moon. In Episode 9, Valvatorez and Fenrich are furious at Nemo for targeting the moon as it is the very symbol of their master-servant relationship. The party heads to the moon where a strange facility appears in front of them. Inside the facility, they encounter alien androids who attempt to apprehend them. After defeating the androids, they discover that the detonator is being controlled by a switch and if it is destroyed, it would halt the detonation but also risk creating a black hole. After locating and destroying the switch, Nemo appears before them and tells them that there is another switch. The party quickly manages to locate the second switch and destroys it, but as a result the detonator begins malfunctioning and prepares to create a black hole. The party rushes to the detonator and destroys it, stopping the black hole from forming. Just as they begin to celebrate their victory, Nemo appears revealing a Plan C: use the alien technology combined with demon magic to pull the moon from it's orbit and have it crash into Earth. Just then, Archangel Flonne appears and introduces a giant robot named Great Flonzor X, which begins trying to push the moon back into orbit. Flonne admits that the money Vulcanus obtained was used to build the robot and congratulates Vulcanus on a job well done, calling her Artina. Valvatorez and the party are shocked to hear it finally confirmed while Artina complains about how Flonne made things more difficult. After hearing from Flonne that Great Flonzor X needs a large amount of awe energy to push the moon back, Valvatorez and the others are hesitant to pray. They search for a possible alternative and encounter the remaining androids attempting to flee. Realizing that there is no alternative, Valvatorez pleads with the androids to begin praying to give the robot enough power to push the moon back. The Head Android then offers a new planet for the demons to harvest fear energy from, but Valvatorez refuses due to promising to save the Human World as well as the Netherworld. After defeating the androids, they still refuse Valvatorez's pleas. Suddenly, an immense amount of awe energy from both the Netherworld and Human World arrives thanks to Axel convincing the demons to pray and Genjuro broadcasting Valvatorez's heroic efforts throughout the world. The party then begins praying to give Flonzor the last push it needs, but Fenrich is reluctant to do so due to only having faith in Valvatorez. Valvatorez then tells Fenrich to pray so that his promise can be fulfilled to which Fenrich agrees to do so, releasing enough awe energy to give Flonzor X 120% of it's capabilities. With the moon safely back in it's orbit and all of Nemo's plans ruined, Nemo suddenly begins screaming in pain and teleports back to Earth. Valvatorez and the party learn from Flonne that Nemo has just become the host for Fear the Great, a system created by God to destroy a world with an overwhelming amount of malice. In the Final Episode, thanks to Flonne, the party manages to reach Fear the Great's location, however there they encounter multiple beings that resemble demons, which are the manifestations of Nemo's hatred for humans, angels, and demons. They initially try to show Nemo that Artina is alive and well, as he was somehow able to see her despite not believing in the angelic beings, however it backfires. It isn't until Artina mentions his life as a soldier that Nemo comes to his senses, and horrified by his actions, try to send himself into Limbo, a realm of non-existence. The group is torn what to do, as they believe that he should be punished for what he has done. Valvatorez states that he should pay his sins the old fashion way: as a Prinny, as his sins are so great that it would take him more than 400 years to pay it all off. Depending on the player's actions, the scenario on which they encountered Nemo will be different. In the Normal Ending, Valvatorez and the party manage to convince Nemo to become a Prinny, with Emizel sending his soul to Hades, however before he has a chance to do so, Fear the Great takes over, thus leading to a battle. Afterwards, Valvatorez declares that God has seen the bonds of their teamwork, and shouldn't try doing something like this again in the near future as long as his bonds with his friends remain strong. Nemo notes how much Valvatorez and Artina seem to trust each other, causing Val to be flustered. However, the scene ends with Emizel reaping Nemo's soul, with Valvatorez saying this: "I'll see you in Hades." However, if the player completed the battle before the boss fight with Valvatorez by himself at level 500 or higher, instead of Fear the Great, a piece of God interferes and has deemed the party a danger, and has decided to eliminate them. However, upon succeeding, God notes how terrifying Valvatorez is, and takes his leave. After Nemo's soul is sent to Hades, the party is later seen dealing with God's forces. Depending on the ending, a new scene follows the credits, with Valvatorez spending time with one of his friends. In Fenrich's ending, he reveals that his goal is to make his Lord a "true symbol of fear" across the entire universe, with Valvatorez stating that he promises to complete this to the best of his abilities. In Artina's ending, Valvatorez notes how scary the change between the Artina he once now and the Artina before him is before wondering how long it would take for him to fulfill his promise to her. However, Artina states that he has already fulfilled that promise, as she was terrified beyond belief when she saw him being pulled into Fear the Great, and says that he can now drink her blood, calling her "my Vampire". In Desco's ending, the girl complains to Valvatorez that, because Fuka has given up on her desire to rule the world, she no longer has a purpose. However, Val tells her that he will need her for when he has to face off against God. Overjoyed at still having a purpose, Desco calls him "Big Bro" from then on. In Emizel's ending, the boy is shocked when Valvatorez begins to call him by name rather than "rascal", a sign that Valvatorez has begun to see Emizel more as a respected demon than a child. Personality Unlike other demons, Valvatorez is a proud and noble demon who vows to keep every promise he makes especially the one he made with Artina and insists that other characters keep their promises as well. He is noted by Fenrich to be oblivious and gullible at times such believing to be in Fuka's dream and wondering why would Axel try to kill him when he thought of him as a comrade. He has a curiousity towards friendship and the power it can bring as noted in his DLC scenario and his statements of his camaraderie's power. Valvatorez is very dedicated to his job as a Prinny Instructor and often reminds other Prinnies of Prinny Rule No.1. He is very fond of sardines, mentioning that they give him some of his original power back and tries to persuade other characters into eating them as well. He does not display a craving for power as he declines to be the Netherworld President and enters the Netherbattle Tournament because Vulcanus told him that the winner receives a 1000-year supply of sardines (revealed to be a lie). In Battle Valvatorez, like Laharl, Adell, and Mao before him, is a character who focuses on high Attack Strength. He starts out with a Sword but can also use Spears. His native Evility, Bloody Battle, increases his Attack power by 5% for every enemy that is defeated (by him or someone else). His Unique Attacks are Impaler Prince, Bloody Hole and Tyrant Flughude. Impaler Prince is an attack with a 1x3 area of effect and 2 range. Valvatorez summons various bats to launch enemies into the air and then crushes them in between two sets of giant teeth. A fraction of the damage (5%) is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's HP. This attack is learned initally, has a Power Level of F, hits 3 spaces horizontally and has a free range of 2(straight). Bloody Hole is a move that affects the 4 spaces immediately adjacent to Valvatorez. With this move, he sucks all surrounding characters into a black hole which then forms a large ball. Red spikes then go into the ball, damaging the characters inside. The dark ball then explodes. Like Impaler Prince, a fraction of the damage (10%) is used to restore the HP of Valvatorez. It is learned at Level 32, has a Power Level of E and hits 4 spaces surrounding the user. Tyrant Flughude is an attack with an odd area of effect (1x3 vertically directly in front of Valvatorez and 1x5 horizontally in front of the first 3 spaces which makes it look like a trapezoid). In this move, Valvatorez first transforms into a gigantic bat demon (possibly his true form), then he unleashes a sonic scream that causes a massive shockwave. This move inflicts Star Element damage, is learned at Level 80 and has a Power Level of D. Upon completing the "Flashback Episode" DLC scenario, Tyrant Valvatorez is unlocked and can be used any time the player wishes, acting as a separate character to standard Valvatorez (similar to Archangel Flonne and Fallen Angel Flonne). Tyrant Valvatorez is essentially an improved version of Valvatorez, having much higher Aptitudes and base stats, higher Weapon Forte in Spears and Swords, and his special skills have longer ranges and higher Power Levels. Tyrant Valvatorez possesses three Evilities: Tyrant, which increases his equipped weapon's stats by 50%; Prideful Comrade, which will provide a 20% boost in stats per each adjacent unit in the Cam-pain HQ; and No Life King, which will cause defeats units to arise as ally units. No Life King is unheritable. His Unique Attacks are Tyrant Sweep, Blood Sting and Demon Emperor. Tyrant Sweep is an attack with a 1x5 area of effect and 3 range. Tyrant Valvatorez summons the arm of Tyrant Flughude to swipe at the enemies, knocking them into the air. A fraction of the damage (5%) is also used to restore some of Tyrant Valvatorez's HP. It is learned initially and has a Power Level of F. Blood Sting is a single targeting attack with a free range of 4. During this attack, he shrouds the area in a dark mist, leaving only a red light. The light vanishes offscreen as the target is impaled by three red spikes. The light returns, revealed as Tyrant Valvatorez who impaled the target once more with this light. He retracts his spike and turns away as the attack ends. Like Tyrant Sweep, a fraction of the damage (10%) is used to restore the HP of Tyrant Valvatorez. It is learned initially and has a Power Level of A. Demon Emperor is vastly similar to Tyrant Flughude, merely increasing it's range by 4 squares outward. Tyrant Valvatorez sends out a flurry of bats which initate the attack. He then transforms into his true form, illuminated by the moon and charges an attack in both hands. The attack is launched at separate blast waves which converge on the targets and collide. This move inflicts Star Element damage. It is learned initially and has a Power Level of C. Other Appearances ''The Guided Fate Paradox Valvatorez appears as a boss within an extra dungeon in ''The Guided Fate Paradox. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Valvatorez appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness as a Post Game character. He is fought alongside Fenrich in the Rehabillation Room stage from Disgaea 4. He is Level 1000 when recruited. He retains all of his specials from Disgaea 4. Valvatorez now has Absorption as his Primary Evility and it now allows him to gain 20% of the stats for the enemies that he defeats. Laharl has heard of Tyrant Valvatorez and his skills and wants to defeat him and learn of how to be more capable as a leader. When Valvatorez come and introduces himself as a Prinny Instructor, Laharl is shocked to learn that. They still fight nevertheless. After he and Fenrich are defeated, Laharl recruits them for educating the Prinny Squad who are starting to fail in their duties and also to see for himself how Valvatorez leads his minions. Valvatorez is enrolled in the party as a prinnysitter while Fenrich becomes a Valvatorezsitter. While roaming around in the castle, if Artina is in the party, Valvatorez is shocked to see her here, as D2 takes place before the events of A Promise Unforgotten. With a max Likeability, Valvatorez states that he won't allow anything to happen to them, claiming it to be a promise. Trivia *During Episode 1, both in the introduction and when speaking to the Gargoyle Guard, it is implied that Valvatorez eats sardines raw so that he can receive both their nutrients and drink their blood at the same time (due to his promise with Artina forbidding him from drinking human blood). *The song "Arcadian Vampire" acts as the theme song for Valvatorez. Arcadian Vampire also acts as the song for the player's base after Chapter 3 is cleared but can later be changed to something else once the Music Store is unlocked. *Valvatorez is the first Disgaea hero that does not have a bad ending from killing too many of his team mates. This is due to the ally kill counter being taken out since none of the endings require ally kills. *Including Adell, Valvatorez is another demon who, unlike other Disgaea protagonists, keeps his promise until they are fulfilled without backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. *Different characters have made nicknames for Valvatorez, Fuka calls him Valzy (Fenrich as Fenfen), Fenrich calls him Lord Val and Artina calls him Mr. Weirdo or Mr. Vampire at times and Desco calls him Big Bro in her epilogue. *Valvatorez narrates every Next Episode Segment, but he always includes multiple facts about sardines and other kinds of fish rather than actually properly describing the upcoming episode. *Valvatorez is the only main character that can restore HP by a small fraction by using his first two skills (Impaler Prince heals for 5% of damage inflicted and Bloody Hole heals for 10% of damage inflicted). *Valvatorez is shown to be the oldest protagonist at 2542 years old, as Laharl is 1316, Mao is 1578, and Adell is only 17 years old. *Valvatorez is the first main character to have neither of his parents shown or even mentioned. *In A Promise Revisited, it was revealed that Nagi Clockwork was the one who introduced him to sardines. Gallery D4R Tyrant Valvatorez.png|Tyrant Valvatorez in Disgaea 4 Return. D4R Tyrant Valvatorez Bust.png|Tyrant Valvatorez's bust in Disgaea 4. File:Valvatorez Portrait.jpg|Valvatorez's portrait in Disgaea 4. File:D4 Tyrant Valvatorez.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez's portrait in Disgaea 4. File:Valvados cutin.jpg|Valvatorez's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. File:D4 Tyrant Valvatorez Cut-in.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Valvatorez Cut-In.png|Valvatorez's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Valvatorez (1).png|Valvatorez HD Sprite in Disgaea 4. Tyrantvalvatorez (1).png|Tyrant Valvatorez HD Sprite in Disgaea 4. File:Charactersketch l01.jpg|Valvatorez Concept Art from Disgaea 4. File:Charactersketch l15.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez Concept Art from Disgaea 4. Disgaea4dlc.jpg|Valvatorez's "true form" as seen when using Tyrant Flughude. Category:Disgaea 4 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Overlords